I Love Rocky Road
by DominoMags
Summary: Hungry and a bit uncharacteristically cranky because of it, Ochako goes for ice cream. Unfortunately she is a bit short. That's when, for better her worse, he comes in. Look, a girl needs her frozen dairy treats. Sorry.


Ochako Uraraka stared at the menu with wonder and impatience. Her stomach growled, demanding a sacrifice. There were just too many flavors to choose from.

Dairy might not have been as big in Japan once upon a time, but the young gravity hero absolutely loved ice cream. She loved candy. Heck, she loved sweets in general. She did not love being cranky though. It wasn't her style.

Jealousy had been, unfortunately, but that wasn't the life the floaty crusader wanted for herself. Neither was being, as her friend Tooru had called her once in a similar situation, "a Hangry marshmallow".

It made the girl puff out her cheeks and blush. Being called a marshmallow in general made her think of her family. They used to call her that. It was embarrassing, yet also flattering in a way.

She had moved away from her parents to become a hero at UA, hoping she could bring in some money to help them out.

Alas, she was broke too, which brought her to her current situation. Her parents had been experiencing hard times and she had moved away to be a Hero and try to earn more money for them.

This had the downside of the brunette having to earn more on her own. The UA dorms made things easier, but her financial situation wasn't much better, especially since she went to a top school, shaky reputation or not. The rosy-cheeked brunette had just enough for a single scoop, but she also needed that money later in the week.

"Ugh. I shouldn't have left my birthday money at home" Ochako lamented.

She could even visualize it, in her piggy bank, next to her book of constellations, its cover smooth and as blue as an unspoiled night sky. She was so bummed by her situation, even if it wasn't the end of the world. She never heard the bell of the door behind her.

"Need help?"

Ochako turned with a gasp. The voice seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. The owner of the voice was a tall, muscular boy with messy black hair and an infectious smile that belied a more mischievous nature.

"Oh. Um...sure...I" Ochako paused as she looked the handsome boy over. And then it hit her.

"Wait! You're that sneaky guy from Ketsubutsu. The one who seemed super nice at first!" The eccentricity in her voice was palpable, as she felt herself on edge. They weren't in completion now, but the girl was weary nonetheless.

"Ouch. Fair I guess. Cool your jets, Zero G. Just out to get some ice cream. I'm just out for ice cream. I come here often. Just walked in and saw a girl who looked short on cash. What do you want?" He smiled.

Ochako's eyes narrowed, causing him to sigh. He supposed this was the price of being super nice as an act, then trying to be actually nice. He was an aspiring hero like herself and they both needed to help each other out in this changing world of quirk singularity and a retired All Might.

"I don't know..."

"Look. You first years at UA don't want to get too big for your damn britches, but we're all aiming to be heroes and you seem to be broke. Let me get this, then you can glare suspiciously at me later over whatever you order. Not in the mood to troll you kids anyway." A hint of smugness crept into the boy's smile.

The brunette pouted and exhaled. He was a jerk, but he certainly wasn't a villain. Plus she did want ice cream and this boy was offering to pay, no strings that she was aware of. It was a kindness and heroism was about small gestures just as much as it was big ones. She learned that from a treasured friend.

Besides, he was kind of cute in a douchey sort of way. Oh god, was she crushing? Was that the same as being attracted to Bakugou? Did she have a type? It wasn't the type she wanted. She just wanted ice cream.

Ochako shook her head and pouted more, hoping to squeeze that last thought out. She was just getting over one crush. She didn't need another distracting her. Plus he wasn't as sweet as her last one. And sweetness was what she was here for.

"Hey, Space Cadet. You ok?"

Ochako snapped to attention. She wished the Persona he had first put on at the License exam was his real personality. Much less rude.

"Right. Sorry. Thanks." She brushed the back of her head and exhaled, frowning a little as embarrassment filled her puffed out cheeks.

"Any time. Name's Yo Shindo, by the way. Not that it's easy to forget, rookie."

That was his name. She recalled it. Hunger and embarassmend had colored her mood now and so did his smug personality.

"Never heard of you. That ego seems recognizable though." Ochako huffed. "Ochako Uraraka." She offered a grim of her own, sweating a little. Rudeness wasn't her style. She needed some relief. The cotton candy swirl looked good.

"Oof. Well, Uraraka, be careful with those barbs. I'm buying your ice cream."

Shindo was enjoying this. He liked messing with people. This girl in particular was cute though, in an underclassmen sort of way. She was only about a year younger but he was still her Senpai by default. He let his mischievous face slip in. It was a bit unsettling.

"Maybe I don't want it if you're gonna make that creepy face."

"Right. Sorry. Thank you. You could be nicer." The brunette bowed, then pouted again, kicking her feet as she gave the boy a look.

"Pardon?" Shindou could tell this girl had spunk but that she was normally too sweet. He had to admit he was charmed by it. A little, anyway.

"Nothing...OH!" The girl's face lit up. There were so many choices and combinations, her head was spinning like a planet. Once it stopped, it landed on one choice. She pointed to it, trying to curb her enthusiasm.

Shindou smiled. "Rocky Road for Uraraka. Good choice. Likin' you more, kid."

"I'm a year younger than you. You're a kid too."

"Younger is the key word. Still your Senpai." The black-haired boy rolled his eyes and took out his money, placing his order.

Focusing on the young man at the register, Shindou slapped the counter and held up two fingers.

"Two rocky roads, garcon."

The cashier was embarrassed and clearly not pleased with the earthquake hero's chicanery.

"C'mon. My name is Keiji, Yo. We went to middle school. Please stop calling me does that even mean?"

Shindou narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, as if in thought. In addition to heroics, he had learned comedy from his homeroom teacher, Ms Joke.

"Nah. Sorry. Hard pass. And give the McChef my regards." the raven-haired boy smiled and winked, earning him a tired glare.

Ochako frowned hard and closed her eyes, trying in secret to stifle a laugh. She wasn't big on this sarcastic shitkicking. It was a bit mean spirited and not very heroic.

Then again, she knew some people with that personality type who would make great heroes, and her initial inspiration for heroics might not seem too noble either. Heroes came on different stripes but they were all still out there doing good, right?

Besides, she was giggling. Oh god, was she actually finding this jerk...charming?

"No. Stop thinking that" she yelled at herself mentally.

"Ok, space case. Ground control to Uraraka. I got your ice cream. You wanted it in a bowl, right? You really need to stop leaving orbit on me. It's getting old."

The girl failed. What was with her today? Was she that hungry that her focus was that bad today. "Ack! Sorry. Yeah. Bowl is fine. Um, Shindo?"

"Yo."

"W-what? I can't call you that. We're not that close."

The older boy was confused at first but quickly grasped the girl's confusion. Was he that hard to read? He supposed he could be at times.

"What the hell are you...? Oh. Nah. I was just saying...forget it. Don't worry about it. Now enjoy your urarocky road, Uraraka. I gotta jet. Got mine to go."

Hiding how flustered he was to save face, the boy stretched out and started to walk away with his treat until a warm hand tugged at his arm. His eyes widened when a voice followed.

"Wait?"

"What."

Their eyes met. Ochako looked at Shindou. His joke was corny and rudely delivered. He was like Bakugou, but worse in a way. Still, he seemed to pose as tact.

Ochako was grateful. Though his personality might not have been great, his actions were sweet and the younger girl was appreciative. She released the boy's arm and offered a hand, which he stared at.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah. No problem."

He went to brush off her hand, but she grabbed it again, blushing as she realized what she was doing. Ochako averted her eyes

"Want to eat with me."

He could have lied. He could have said he had stuff to do. His school might not have been as prestigious as UA and its breakout class of distasterprone children, but he was working hard and had his own things going on.

Unfortunately, his day was free. He didn't actually having anything better to do. Besides, UA's freshmen were pretty impressive, he supposed.

"Sure. Guess I'll babysit."

Ochako pouted again. "I liked you better when you put on the fake nice act."

"Too bad. You're actually alright, so you get stuck with the real me."

"I learned from Gunhead. Don't mess with me." Why the hell not? Ochako got herself into this. She supposed she would play along. She had handled worse than a smartass from another school.

"I'll watch myself then." Shindou laughed.

Ochako groaned. She supposed, however, that it wasn't all that bad. Shoveling the ice cream into her mouth, she was on cloud 9, and even Shindo couldn't help but genuinely smile.

"Sorry for being snippy earlier. I guess I was just hungry. You really are super sweet for offering to buy me ice cream."

It was Shindou's turn to blush and go wide-eyed, but he quickly averted his eyes from the cute, round face that was filling itself happily with rocky road.

"No sweat. I'll add it to your tab." He smirked. The girl nearly fell out of her chair. She knew he was joking but it still caught her off guard. He wouldn't actually do that, would he? Why was he like this?

"Relax. Man, you're so easy. Your name might as well be "Mark".

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry, Mark."

"Mean!" The brown-haired girl claimed, mouth covered in chocolate.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

The two sat there for an hour before parting ways. It was a chance encounter, but as they would find out over time, it would not be their last.


End file.
